


How to woo a stromtrooper

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Kylo has a crush on Finn and needs help





	1. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo needs help

This all started because Kylo was being clumsy and mange to hit he head, damn machines. Thank the force nobody saw it happen, well expect on person. FN-2187 came towards Kylo asking if he was okay, he was about to push the trooper out the way, but the guy took his helmet off to get a better look. _Oh wow_ Kylo thought to his self, this guy was cute, " Okay good nothing doesn't seem to bad, um did you want to take your-never mind goodbye!" FN put his helmet back on and ran off, Kylo still sat on the floor star stuck, he's really cute.

Kylo Ren was pretty sure he had a crush on the stormtrooper, actually he was positive.  In fact he's wouldn't say it be stalking more _checking on_ FN, for some reason whenever he _check_ on FN he's stuttering and trying to be all proper around him. " H-hi-I mean afternoon Lord Ren. I was just about to go clean the floors, er careful its slipper." Kylo was glad he had his mask on so FN couldn't see that his face was red. " **As you were then Finn....FN"** Oh no he's already calling the guy names, hopeful with the voice box in his mask it didn't sound to weird. Not that it should he's Kylo Ren for force sakes! He needed help okay, and knew who could help with that.

Kylo was in his room, quite big matter fact looked like an apartment like room, but he's in charge _sorta_ so of course he get better living arrangements. His door open,  Hux and Phasma walked inside. " What do you want Ren?" Hux said annoyed he had better things to do honestly. " What do you know about FN-2187?" Kylo asked in a serious tone, hopefully they don't catch on to his plans. " FN-2187 is the best ranking troopers on this ship. Fast learner and has good combat skills. However that can be lost with his "good nature" personality. Do you wish for him to be reeducated?" Phasma asked, she like FN and in fact proud of him, maybe his good nature was okay but when needed on battle field she prefer if he wasn't like that. " That's not needed" The last thing he needs is FN getting _changed._ " Why exactly your asking about this storm trooper Ren?" Hux asked, something up. " NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kylo snapped why does Hux always question him. Then it clicked, " You like FN don't you?" Kylo had his back turned and didn't answer. After the long pause Phasma and Hux started laughing, falling on the floor even. That pissed Kylo off honesty he started at his chair using the force making it crash into the wall breaking it, it stopped the two. " Okay so you like FN, why don't you talk to him." Phasma suggested wiping a tear from her eye. " Yes, because the great and powerful Lord Ren wouldn't scare the poor guy." Hux said with a smug and feeling like laughing again.  " Your right I don't even know how he feels about me...... I GOT IT!" Kylo said having an idea, " What's the idea?" Both asking in unison, Kylo used the force pushing them out his room, yelling don't worry about and told them to keep their mouth closed about this.

" Want to bet his plan is stupid?" Hux said with a giggle. " Bet? No thanks I'm positive its a dumb plan" She replied putting her helmet back on.

" I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! ITS NOT STUPID! GO AWAY"

Hux and Phasma ran off, whatever the plan is may the force be with FN and Kylo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these three are suppose to be the bad guys.  
> What you think so far


	2. Step 1: found out what they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's plan goes into action to see how FN feels about him

Today Kylo Ren is going to use his plan, he was just waiting on Hux and Phasma to come to his room. Right on time his door opened, it's them.

" Oh no." " You have to be joking, really Ren." Hux said, he was right this is stupid. " I'm not Kylo Ren today, I'm Matt the radar technician." He said proudly, wearing a blonde short hair wig, glasses, and a tech uniform with a name tag saying **Hi I'm Matt**. " Okay _Matt,_ I'm pretty sure everyone going to know who you are. _Nobody that dumb"_ Phasma said, today is going to be a long day. " That's it right, see you in a costume can we go now."  Hux was just wants to be far away from Ren with all this nonsense. " Yes, you can go now just keep your mouths shut." Kylo was confident this plan well work. He was half right.

So far today everyone been talking ill about Kylo, hell some of the storm troopers were really rude when he was _working as a tech_ , man they can be real jerks. Say he lightsaber is stupid, he's a punk, Kylo was about ready to strangle someone. " Hi, mind if I join you?" Kylo turned around seeing FN without his helmet own. _He's here!okay be cool_ " Yeah whatever its fine" All Kylo has to do is ask its simply. " So your Matt, I'm FN, I been hearing a lot about you, you seem to really like Lord Ren" FN said, so everyone nobody seems to like him but they just didn't bother siting down to talk. " Well....what do you think about him, I heard he has an eight pack. Guy is shredded." Kylo told FN with face turning little red. "Oh! What I think? Well.....I think he's okay guy, scary but okay an maybe some angry issues. I think if I actual got to speak with him, hey maybe without the mask he be nice. I think." So FN just wants to talk to him that can work. Kylo got up thanking FN and ran off not hearing his name being called.

" MATT WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" FN shouted grabbing Kylo's arm. " WHAT! Oh...uh. Listen I was sent here today to work and that's it orders from K-Lord Ren.  I was just going to report that you want to talk to him, yeah. It was nice meeting you goodbye." Kylo ran off, sad to leave Finn _there I go calling him that again_. Kylo went to Phasma's room still in his Matt costume. " So how it go, heard my troopers hate you and Matt" She said with a chuckle. Kylo huffed at her talking his wig and glasses off. " I be sure to give them a lesson in disrespecting me. But FN wants to talk to me, so what do I just call him to my room?" Kylo honestly surprised he got this far. Phasma frowned at him. " I get it you like FN-2187, but I care about him too. He's a good person and one of the best. **If you hurt him, force or no force I'm going to make you pay. GOT IT!**.....Try not to be weird or angry around him alright." Phasma meet what she said, and Kylo would rather not seeing her wrath on him.


	3. Step 2: don't freak them out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN has a private meeting with Lord Ren

FN was currently mopping the floors in the hallways. It wasn't so bad, better than being on the battle field, and glad that most of his missions didn't involve people. He wish he can take his uniform off every now and then but Captain Phasma said its not allowed, unless their going to bed for the night.  " **FN-2187** " he jumped hearing her voice through her helmet man she really knows how to scare people. " Y-yes mama, just mopping the floors" He said saluting to her and trying to pick up the mop. " **You can stop that. Lord Ren has requested to see you in his quarters. Hurry now and don't keep him waiting. "** FN wanted to ask why but the last thing he's needs to worry about is keeping Lord Ren waiting, so he thanked her and ran to his quarters.

FN reach the door knocking on it. It opened and he saw Lord Ren looking out the window seeing the stars. " Y-you wanted to see me my Lord?" Man he was nervous, oh man was he in trouble, what did he do wrong. **" Have a seat and remove your helmet"** Kylo said back still turned with his mask on. FN did as he was told placing the helmet on the table. He stared at the window wonder if he should say something or not. " **Matt told me you wanted to speak with me** " Kylo said finally turning around to face FN and walking towards the table sitting down in the chair. " Er.....yes....you know just talk....am I in trouble?" There was a long and awkward pause. Kylo grabbed his mask taking it off, and yeah FN was amazed, Lord Ren is very attractive.

Kylo seems pretty happy with the look FN is giving him, looks like he's blushing cute. _Okay like Phasma said don't be weird_ " No your not in trouble, I just wanted to talk. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kylo smiled trying to make FN not nervous. " I just wanted to say your an okay guy.  And I was right, without your mask you seem pretty nice."  FN thought he was nice, Kylo smilled and was about to say something but he was cut off

" _ **Lord Ren we need you to come to control stations we have an emergency"**_ Damn them honestly, Kylo got up putting his mask back on. " **It was nice talking to you Finn we'll chat again. Head back to you station."** FN grabbed his helmet putting it back on too. Both left the room looking at each other one last time and head their separate way. _This better be good Kylo thought._


	4. Step 3: If their upset listen to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough mission and Finn isn't feeling to good about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the events of the movie is gonna be different

Todays mission was rough. It was originally just suppose to be an exploring mission on a planet called Jakku. Finn and the others were suppose to look for a map it seems. However things did not go well. They rounded up all the villagers into a the middle, he thought they just search each one. Finn was horrified when Kylo order the villagers to be killed, and he just couldn't do it. Finn felt eyes on him, turning his head it was Kylo looking at him. After awhile he stop taking a prisoner on board telling the rest to come back to the ship. Finn was lost at words and conflicted, he's never had missions like this before, he never hurt anyone nor killed he was having his doubts.  Phasma came to Finn about sending his gun in and that Kylo had requested to speak to him.

Finn was at Kylo door, helmet off he took a deep breath and knocked. It opened so he walked in seeing Kylo didn't have his mask on and like last time staring out the window. " You didn't shoot them." It wasn't a question just an observation, Finn lowered his head afraid that Kylo was mad at him not following orders. " Forgive me, but I never been on a mission like this. I.....I wasn't sure if that was the right thing.....I don't even know how I should feel about it." Kylo turned around hearing the pain and confusion in Finn's voice. In the back of his mind he agreed with Finn but at the same time something else told him what he was doing is right. Damn the dark and light side in him. " Finn, I know my judgement may not have seem good but I felt it was the right thing to. Trust your instincts and do what you feel is right. I'm not upset at you, but.....try to make sure you do as your told. Don't want you having to be reeducated." Kylo felt his little speech was good. Finn nodded his head, so he assume the message was understood. "I think I get." Kylo smiled good he thought, " Very well, report to Phasma and tell her that me and you resolved the issue. I have to go now, hopefully we'll talk later." Kylo grabbed his mask putting it back on, he let Finn leave first. He had to say it felt good, and glad everything worked out.

Kylo was wrong. Finn had grabbed the prisoner he had and flew off with one of the ships. Kylo was pissed but also confused what did he say to make Finn think this. He needed to get Finn back and fix what he done, something.


	5. Step 4:????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is very confused on what to do.

After slashing a computer system in half with his lightsaber, Kylo calmed down.....sort of.

" So FN ran off with the prisoner. What exactly did you say to make him do that?" Phasma said, she knew FN was a bit _different_ from the others but to completely go against the First Order maybe he did need re education." All I said was  trust your instincts and do what you think is right."  Kylo said pacing the room ignoring the sparks flying near him." Well clearly see that was the wrong choice of words Now look he's a tratior." Hux said rolling his eyes, Snoke was not going to like this at all. There was a knock on the door, Kylo put his mask back walking to the door. One of Hux's workers was here. " **What!** " He asked annoyed, " L-lord Ren, we know where the stolen ship crashed at, it was Jakku......also the map just so happens to be there as-" The poor man was cut off as now Kylo was force choking him. "  **FN is he alive! TELL ME!"**   he yelled dropping the man, was pale rubbing his throat. " I-I'm not sure my lord. The ship was broken in half when it landed. One of them exploded so the prisoner or FN could be  alive or dead."  Kylo paused for a moment worried that Finn could actual be dead, this isn't what he wanted, this should not even happened. " **Send troopers to search the area, if FN is found bring him to me ALIVE. Now go!"** The man left, Kylo also told Hux and Phasma to leave him alone. He needs to have a one on one with someone.....

Jakku*

Finn search the other half of the ship looking for Poe. Sadly only his jacket was there, so he took it before the ship fell  into the sand. Maybe he rushed into this too quickly, Kylo said do what's right and know the person he tried to save could possibly be dead because of him. Oddly enough Poe was the second person to give him an actual name. _Finn_ its what Kylo called him to, man he hoped Kylo wasn't to mad at him.  Finn was confused and hot due to the planet's heat, He pretty sure Kylo would go looking for him? Maybe they can talk it out. After what seem like forever Finn was able to find a little place which also had water thank goodness. That's when he meet Rey who started attacking him because of what he was wearing. Turns out  Rey and her droid are looking for Poe who's part of the Residence. But only problem is he can't really tell her that he was an ex stromtrooper of the First Order. Not wanting things to get to complicated as it is he lies. And right after they're being chased by storm troopers....

Starkiller Base*

After destroying another computer system after hearing that Finn had ran off to who knows where. He goes to his _other room_ where in a way is like a venting room. Kylo sits down mask off, he stays quiet for a moment. " I don't know what to do.....I really like Finn so where did I go wrong.  Snoke says I need to stay on the dark side. But Finn is.....What should I do grandfather. Do I trust my instincts?  Your the only family I can talk to......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may or may not change who gets kidnapped in next chapter


	6. Step 5: talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is having conflicted emotions

Finn and Rey where no longer at Jakku, now their at Takodana with the help of meeting Han Solo and Chewie. Finn was debating if he should leave the place maybe start somewhere new a fresh start.  _But Rey.....Kylo_ Finn frown he wondered if he keeps running Kylo will just follow. Finn wants to see him again but he First Order isn't good isn't right. If Kylo and him can just talk to each other...."Finn! aren't you coming inside?"Finn looked up at Rey he smiled see her face of wonder with all the greenery and water. Whatever he goes it's better than Jakku. " Coming Rey!"

Rey had went with Maz for something so now it was just him and Han. " Hey Solo I have to tell you something?" Finn asked walking them to a more quite area. " Let me guess your not part of the Residence." Finn stared at him nodding his head, " I was also a stormtrooper for the First Order....I'm also worried about someone there too." Finn slumped his shoulders, he just not sure what to do. Han placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. " Listen Big Deal, I'm not mad at you, but you might want to tell that girl before you dig a deeper hole. Now that _friend_ of yours. They got a name?" Han gave Finn a reassuring smirk, which gave him confidence to tell Han.

" His name is Kylo, Kylo Ren.... don't think he's a bad guy but....."

" Kylo?.....You know Ben?

" Ben?"

Han was about to say something else but the whole building shook. " IT'S THE FIRST ORDER RUN!" A stranger said running, everyone else did the same. Finn and Han looked at each other in confusion. Both noticed Rey running away, " REY WAIT!" Finn shouted going after her but Maz grabbed his hand placing some stick in his hand. " Trust the Force! Find her and give her the saber use it if you must to protect her! GO!" He nodded his head and gave Han a look, Han signaled him to go and to be careful. And that's exactly what he did, he ran outside seeing many stormtroopers firing shots. Finn say Rey go into the forest he followed her dodging each shot the best he can, he was able to knock out a trooper taking the blaster. He did not see Kylo get off the ship who was watching him.

" Rey Wait!"

"Finn!" Rey stopped running to give him a hug. Finn smiled hugging her back glad he was able to catch her before something bad happen. Rey screamed, he let go turning around to see Kylo with his mask on. The two stared at each other which felt like forever, Rey grabbed the blaster from his hand firing it which Kylo dodged easily. She grabbed his hand and they ran. Everytime Kylo got close Rey would fire a shot he had his saber out so Finn used the one Maz give him. To be honest Finn didn't want to use it on Kylo but if he attacked them first.....Rey fired another shot which Kylo deflected using his saber, having enough he used the Force on both of them. Finn and Rey eyes widen feeling there body just freeze. Kylo walked to them, " **Hello FN, girl. We need to talk in private."** Kylo got closer to Rey using the Force to make her pass out. Before she could fall he stopped her gently laying her on the ground. " W-what did you do to her!? Listen leave her out of this! Its my fault you came for me....so do what you want just spare her." Finn said with hurt in his voice, he tired to move his body but failed. Kylo was pained hearing Finn said that, he has no attention hurting either of them. The girl knows something about the map, but really he's just glad to see Finn is alive and okay. " **I'm sorry I have to do this but we'll talk later alright."** Finn give a confused look and then everything went to black. Kylo was carrying Finn bridal style, two troopers approached him.

" _Sir we're running low on troopers, and the Residence is here."_

" **Tell everyone to fall back. Take the girl and put her in a cell. DO NOT TOUCH NOR HARM HER. I'll deal with her later."**

" _Roger, and what about him Sir?"_

" **I'll take care of him. Now go!"**

 


End file.
